The present invention generally relates to flotation vests classified by the United States Coast Guard as Type IIIxe2x80x94Flotation Aid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved Type III flotation vest which accommodates a range of torso lengths, and provides uncompromised upper body range of motion for improved safety.
Buoyant vests or personal flotation devices (xe2x80x9cPFDxe2x80x9d) are well known. A common PFD is bright orange in color and is shaped like an inverted U or horseshoe. Frequently referred to as xe2x80x9clife preserversxe2x80x9d in the past, conventional vests of this type include three interconnected tubular or cylindrical flotation segments. A horizontal, top or upper cross piece is adapted to be placed behind the head and two spaced apart vertical segments are hingedly attached to opposed ends of the top piece. The front vertical segments are adapted to pass from behind the head across the shoulders forwardly and downwardly along the chest to about the wearer""s waist. A waist strap has one end connected to one of the vertical segments and encircles the wearer. The belt free end is threaded through a belt loop on the other vertical segment and fastened, usually by a spring clip to a belt ring on the other vertical segment. The belt also usually includes a cinch buckle to adjust the length of the belt. A pair of tie straps are usually aligned about chest height on each of the vertical segments lobes for forming a chest tie which effectively connects the vertical segments to define a neck hole or opening. These tie straps are usually made of a woven, non-slip fabric material, such as cotton. More than one pair of tie straps may be disposed on along the front portions of the vest. In these conventional flotation vests, each segment is filled with a flotation material for buoyancy. The filling may be a closed cell foam material in chopped, molded or sheet form or kapok.
Conventional life vests of this type have proven themselves useful and are perfectly adequate for most adult uses on or near the water. Nevertheless, special difficulties arise these conventional vests when the wearer actively engages in water sports. More particularly, the thick profile and bulky configuration, specifically the behind-the-head portion, inhibits and interferes with the natural articulation of limbs or appendages. Further, the encircling strap is not adequately secured about the wearer""s body. A conventional flotation vest design generally includes a front, vertical flotation segment secured to the wearer""s upper body which cause most wearers falling face first into the water to roll over into a chest-raised, back float position. The behind-the-head flotation segment raises the head, face and ears of the wearer out of the water, and permits a person to remain in the water for a long period of time without becoming exhausted or drowning. This design or style is effective for its intended purpose, namely, preserving the wearer""s life by keeping the head above water. However, a conventional vest of this design has a major disadvantage. It is not designed to accommodate today""s active water sports participants.
Other conventional vests have removed the behind-the-head segment and replaced it with a back element. As a result, the range of movement is limited and they are hot and uncomfortable to wear. These conventional vests are less effective than earlier designs and can only be effective if they are properly worn and remain in position under circumstances likely to be encountered in use. Active participation in modern water sports tends to require considerable range of movement for the torso and limbs. As a result, the position and orientation of the conventional vests is altered to such an extent many participants become frustrated and fail to use them. These conventional vests afford greater range of motion than earlier designs, however, upper body movements are still limited by today""s standards.
A current, commercially available embodiment of this other vest design includes a front zipper closure which separates the front flotation panel into left and right front flotation halves. This full vest design includes front-and back panels defining top neck and side arm holes. This PFD design seeks to distribute the buoyant material about the entire torso of the wearer. These newer designs are still hot and uncomfortable to wear during active participation in water sports. Further, the range of motion necessary is not permitted.
Therefore there remains a need for a PFD which qualifies as a U.S. Coast Guard Type IIIxe2x80x94Flotation Aid and provides improved comfort and mobility for the wearer actively engaged in water sports activities while maintaining required flotation abilities.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a flotation vest includes a shell having a pair of front parts and a back part. A buoyancing means is disposed within an internal cavity defined in each of the front and back parts. The back part interconnects a first side of each of the front parts. Each front part has a torso portion and a lapel portion. A second side of each of the front parts is disposed for operative association with the other second side. A shoulder strap is connected to a first end of the lapel portion. A pair of shoulder straps extend from the lapel portions and terminate at a first coupling element such that a neck hole is defined. A back strap extends from the back part to engage the first coupling element such that a pair of oppositely disposed armholes are defined. Whereby the vest accommodates various differently dimensioned wearers and provides uninhibited arm motion.
In another principal aspect, the present invention provides a flotation vest including a shell having a pair of elements joined to form a continuous pocket full receiving a buoyancing means. The shell has a first end portion, a second end portion, and an intermediate portion. The first and second end portions have a first part and a second part. Each second part has a strap connected thereto. The pair of straps extend from the second part to a first coupler, thus defining a neck hole. The intermediate portion has a strap extending therefrom. Whereby, upon releasably connecting the intermediate strap with the first coupler, a pair of arm holes in opposition are defined.